


Air

by oneatatime



Category: Leverage
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 06:52:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2956472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneatatime/pseuds/oneatatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hardison, Eliot, and Parker, after the Grave Danger Job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Air

**Author's Note:**

> Set post s4e7.
> 
> (I apologise for the joke.)

They stayed on either side of him, but not too close. All the way through wrapping up, through getting back to his place, through getting ready for bed, until finally he was lying in bed and made a _noise_ and they both turned to look at him.

"Hardison...?" Eliot queried, with that look on his face that said he was poised to do whatever the hell Hardison needed as long as it wasn't something a) geeky or b) irritating or c) both and preferably involved d) hitting someone instead of e) dealing with emotions. 

Parker just looked at him, eyebrows up. She was wearing yoga pants and one of his t-shirts that he'd gifted her a couple months back - mostly because she kept taking it anyway and why not make it formal. It had a Dalaran University sigil on it, it was purple, and it reached her knees. He'd tried to explain once what Dalaran University actually was, but while she'd kept smiling, her eyes'd started to glaze over. 

Anyway.

"I'm not made of glass," Hardison said, realising as he spoke that it was actually true. He wasn't about to lose his shit again. Not like he had when they'd pulled him out, anyway. He was... okay. "It's all right if you touch me." 

He was okay. 

(Kinda.)

"'kay, but let us know if you start feeling trapped," said Parker, climbing in next to him. She rested her head on his shoulder, and Eliot plunked himself down on Hardison's other side. Eliot cupped his cheek, but didn't say anything. He could show emotions, sometimes. He just wasn't great at talking about them. Which was fine, because Hardison sucked pretty hard at that too, and Parker was Parker, and they all did better with actions instead of words, and -

Hardison took a moment to just breathe. There was touch, but there was also air, and there was also.... love. Not like when he'd been in the damn coffin. And if he needed it, they'd move instantly. Yeah. Yeah, this was okay. 

"I'm fine," he said softly.

"Good, because we missed you," Eliot said, and Hardison could hear the effort in his voice. "You're pretty much essential. Like orange soda for some. Or coffee."

"And you prefer me decoffinated," Hardison said sleepily.

There was a long, long pause, then simultaneous groans.

"Go the fuck to sleep, Hardison."


End file.
